Fjola
|Base ID = }} Fjola is a Nord bandit leader encountered in Mistwatch. She left her husband, Christer, and returned to Skyrim. Upon returning, she became the leader of the bandits who had taken over the abandoned fort of Mistwatch on the southern border of Eastmarch. Interactions Forgetting about Fjola She wants the Dragonborn to convince her husband that she is dead. After the Dragonborn fulfills her request, she promises to repay the Dragonborn's kindness later, but it isn't clear how or when. If she is visited at a later date, she has no dialogue options. Her appearance is randomly generated. Her name appears as Bandit Leader instead of Fjola. If the Dragonborn chooses to help her, all bandits inhabiting Mistwatch (including any left alive and those that respawn) will become non-hostile towards the Dragonborn. This essentially grants one of the few "friendly" dungeons in the game (others include Druadach Redoubt) in which the inhabitants will not attack the Dragonborn. She might appear with a Steel Plate Helmet at higher levels and Nordic Carved Armor if the add-on is installed. Dialogue ;Forgetting about Fjola "All right, snowback. Who are you, and what are you doing in my tower?" :Stand aside, woman. I'm here for Fjola! "Fjola? How do you know that name?" ::Her husband sent me. Where is she? "Christer? He's here?" :::Wait. You know him? "The fool's my husband. I'm Fjola - or I was, once. Don't you see? I left that old scab. Came home to Skyrim, and found this rabble of bandits. Didn't take much to prove myself and knock them into shape. Now every free blade from here to Windhelm wants to sign on for a piece." ::::That's quite a story. "And it won't end here. I'd die before I went back." :::::There's no way you'll come peacefully? "None. Not back to him." :::::What am I supposed to tell Christer? "I don't know. I never expected the old bag to follow me so far. Just get rid of him. But don't kill him. I don't hate the man. I just want him to go back to his farm and forget about me." ::::::I'll try getting him to leave. "Take my wedding band. Stuhn only knows why I've kept it this long. He'll recognize it. Tell him whatever you think will convince him to leave. The ring itself is worth a few bits. Keep it as thanks for cutting off the last vestige of an unwanted fate." :::::This is pointless. I should just kill you and be done with it. If approached again after agreeing to Fjola's plan: "I didn't expect to see you again. What became of my doting husband?" :I haven't dealt with him yet. "Then stop wasting my time." After dealing with Christer: "Oh, it's you. I didn't think you could handle this on your own. Did you get rid of Christer?" :He won't bother you again. "How did... no, forget it. I don't care to know. I'm free of the little man, and that's what matters. I owe you a debt, and I aim to repay it. We'll see each other again someday. For now, goodbye, and thanks." Notable items *Fjola's Wedding Band Appearances * de:Fjola es:Fjola ru:Фьола Category:Skyrim: Bandits